Midnights End
by BroodingSkies
Summary: A past far behind but never forgotten finally catches up with NightWing as Ravens return changes everything. Will their feelings for each other make for a new beginning or a tragic ending? What about old enemies coming back to haunt them as well? Can Starfire and Beastboy accept this as well? Rated T for now further chapters may change it to M. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still trying to figure out how to set everything up so be patient with me. I hope you all like it as much as I like writing it, It's just a little bit of chapter one but I thought I'd test it out to see how it would do out in the field.  
Oh and I do not own any of the characters in this story...but i wish they'd make this happen :)

A Midnights End

NightWing

I looked into the sky the stars seeming to rain down on me as I perched up on the highest point in Gotham usually reserved for the bat. It was beautiful in a dark noir sense of the word. This city held almost as much danger as it did beauty. The lights almost blinding the stars out, almost a combination of Paris and New York City, however in this spot, in this moment I held no desire to be anywhere else. Knowing that this is my city that I helped protect since I was 12 ,other than the three years I spent in jump city, made it all the more important to me. The buildings and neighborhoods seemed to be teeming with life in the night with the moon high above all of us. I looked up and chucked, my black hair falling over my blue eyes, twenty-one years old and I spend my Friday nights in a black Kevlar thin titanium threaded armor suit with a red V on my chest and a black mask admiring the city. Sometimes I miss being a Titan and my team mates at least the company when we patrolled instead of being alone…Still after Bruce threw me to the curb when I turned eighteen, I was pretty bitter when I left the titans for good. After all I was a leader as Robin now a loner as NightWing. It probably wouldn't bother me so much if he didn't go through another two robins making me feel like I wasn't good enough to be his partner. I sighed frustrated that I'd let myself dwell on the infuriating sense of abandonment for two long years. I wonder if that was part of the reason Kori and I ended up not working out. I have way too much time to think and that's not even a subject I want to touch, without any further thoughts I jumped off the side of the cathedral and free fell. I loved this feeling the adrenaline the wind caressing my face and ruffling my hair. The ground fast approaching I gripped my steel night sticks tight as I twisted my body to dig them into the side of the building, I pressed the balls of my feet against the wall as well slowly decreasing the speed of my fall. Twenty feet from the ground I pushed off the side and spun into the air landing gracefully onto the soft dirt ground. I smiled as I walked away from the church, time to go looking for trouble. "You always did have a taste for the theatrical didn't you, Dick", a man's voice sounded from a distance. I turned slowly surprised to hear the voice I had heard. "Been awhile hasn't it tin man?" I almost whispered the words when I finally saw him. Cyborg, Victor Stone, appearing to him almost as if an apparition from the past. His dark skin contrasting against his bright titanium armored skin. One red left eye shone in the dark while the other remained shrouded in the darkness almost giving off a sinister vibe, up until he started grinning and laughing. "Spikey hair, well it's way less spikey than it used to be, buuut I can still see the remnants of the past there", he chuckled lightly. "It's only been about six years, seven months, three days, 3 hours and 24 minutes from the time you left us." I laughed with him and his calculations. "It's been too long old friend. Why aren't you over in jump city?" I asked as I walked closer to him the dirt absorbing my footsteps. "I'm with the league now bird brain not much is left of our old group. I heard you were in the area so I thought I'd drop by and give an old friend a shout out", He grinned. Wow Cyborg in the Justice League it's not that surprising, he always has been a team player, great fighter, intelligent with cybernetics and all things electronic in general he would definitely become an asset. "Congratulations, Vic, you really do deserve it" I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. His smile fell, "Thanks but I do have another reason for coming to you like this… one of our friends took a turn for the worst NightWing." I ground my teeth and waited…any news like this couldn't be good. "Ravens gone dark, she was missing for 3 years and finally showed up tearing city by city apart screaming Robin…. She is looking for you, Nightwing." His words dripping with steel almost a hint of blame in them. Rachel… I missed her a lot. She was the only person I felt I could truly connect with and just breathe with. Kori always had me feeling stressed that I could never not be stressed… but with Rachel it was so much more different, her calm serene attitude almost seemed to radiate and soak into me when we were together. Truth be told I had missed her the most yet I could never bring myself to try and contact her again. "Cy how much longer till she gets her, I need to know now. Tell the League to stay back I can handle this on my own" I started to walk away towards the city I'd sworn to protect, towards the woman I had this aching feeling to see. "She went off radar but at the rate she had been traveling and after superman had pretty much been beaten six feet under. She found out where you were so I assume within the next week… I'll keep hold of the league as long as I can but there are getting extremely anxious and expect batman to contact you very soon. I'll be here to help and in the area so feel free to call me anytime…There's no need to be strangers, Dick, we are friends and no one blames you." He teleported up into the station I assumed. I started running gliding on the ground my feet pounding into the dirt finally hitting pavement. I blame me… I know what I've done and I will never deny It. I've hurt her and now she's become what she was always afraid she would be. I will bring her back, I will be her north star in the darkness. I can't do anything for now but I'd better prepare because I have no doubts this will be life or death for me whatever decisions I make.

An alarm buzzed in my ear driving my already pounding headache to the extreme I slammed my fist down onto the snooze button and accidently smashed my clock. Frowning I sighed I will forever be a night creature. I looked around my apartment and chuckled but how would I ever pay for this luxurious small shed of an apartment without working. I got up slowly and began my day with a shower that quickly went from too hot to way too cold. Going through the usual morning measures I threw on a black muscle shirt and some grey torn pants. I put on a necklace that had a red gem attached to it. Almost identical to her gem…It's why I kept it all these years. I clutched the gem and put on my shoes and was quickly out the door by eight in the morning. I quickly ran to catch the subway to my lovely job at the auto shop. It was easy to explain the scars on my arms, after all accidents happened all the time in that kind of environment. I yawned taking a seat in an empty cart when three shady guys came in and a woman with little to nothing on that made me wonder if she was going to start turning tricks right then and there. "Hey pretty boy looking for a good time half off." I frowned so it's going to be one of those mornings. The woman sexy in her own way smiled and winked at me. "Sorry not interested." I sighed and started to get up and leave. I'd be lying if I wasn't happy when one of them growled out "Then we are going to be taking everything you own off your hands". I was stressed and last night didn't give me a whole lot of opportunities to blow off steam. One pulled out a gun the other two flunkies pulled out switch blades. I gave them my predators grin and chuckled "Now, now I don't see any reason to pull out your little toys." The man with the gun sauntered over to me and put the barrel to my head "Any last words dick". I laughed at the use of my name and quickly replied "Yes only two. Don't scream." I wrapped my left arm around his and grabbed my wrist, quickly ducking my head to avoid the shots fired. I pushed up breaking his elbow, with a disgusting crunch the other two ran at me. I threw the broken armed guy onto the seat as I quickly smashed my fist into the guy on the left and sent a high kick to the guy on the rights throat both of them dropping without so much as a final say on the matter. I growled at the woman who was too shocked by what happened to move "Leave now." She ran without so much as a second thought to the men passed out cold. I sat back down next to the guy I threw onto the seat. Pitiful passed out from a broken arm, I've had much worse and stayed conscious. I threw him onto the floor on top of his buddies. I rested my feet on their backs at least I'll have a relaxing trip now. Still wasn't even much of a fight.

I finally got out of work and rode the subway home, walking through my front door only to be greeted by a tall muscular man in a black outfit with a bat mask on. Almost with a menacing presence the window was wide open as his cape fluttered through the breeze. Almost looking menacing yet regional he turned away from the window to look at me. "You should call when you want to visit and catch up", I muttered bitterly


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again ;) just a little more I've written. Like I said still trying to get the hang of this format so I'm hoping it doesn't look to jumbled up. I appreciate the reviews from the last chapter thank you. I'm just starting with where I left off. Well here is chapter two I hope you enjoy it :).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to DC ;) they should have this pairing though.

Midnights End

"Do you even realize what's happening Dick?" his voice course and gritty as if attempting to force the knowledge into my head by that statement alone. "I am well aware of the situation at hand, Bruce, I'm also aware of the part I may have played in it…Cyborg filled me in so if that's all go", I forced the words out coldly while I quickly pulled on my armor for tonight's patrol. "She might kill you. You need to leave here let us handle the situation. There is no room for little kids and their toys." He glared as he watched me grab my night sticks. "Your one to talk about toys, after all that belt of yours has more than gadgets than Toys, R Us ever did. Look this is my mess…She is my…I will handle this the way it should be…" I muttered agitated "Just give me some time with her when she comes keep the league out of this for now." I walked toward the window to stand next to him as I put my mask on. "Why can't you just listen to me? I know what I'm telling you, you didn't see her eyes…I-". I Yelled out before he could finish, "Shut the hell up…Don't…Don't say another word. Just stay out of this. I will save her." I stared hard into his eyes glaring feeling a burning anger course through me. I would save her no matter the cost. I let her go to easily before but never again as soon as I have her I won't let go. He gave me a strange look then put a foot on the window seal. "Fine do what you have to do, however should the situation look grim for earth we will take any measures necessary" with that statement he leapt from the window and without so much as a good bye.

Raven

The darkness is always every from peoples' hearts to the shadows of the night. It was easy to travel part of me knew where I was going part of me had no idea. I felt my mind on the fringe of consciousness however I knew my heart and darkness had control. I couldn't force myself to stop any of what I was doing. This love, this hatred, and the abandonment were all the cause of one source. Him. It struck without a second warning beginning with the vibrating in my heart. I felt the hatred envelope me again. My body rose from the ground in a place surrounded by trees. The darkness stuck to me like my own flesh my eyes were glowing red I knew these things yet I could do nothing but watch as my heart wreaked havoc on these cities…Please stop please just move on…forget him. The way he looked when he first took off his mask in front of you. The way you two could laugh together without even trying…He left without thinking twice about leaving you…us…me. I felt myself shudder at the confusion of who was in control. My leotard skin tight was torn all over almost leaving little to the imagination. However my cloak shadowing my face also wrapped around my body as if sensing my insecurities. That fight with that monster of a man was terrifying not because of him but because of me, because of what I could do…What I did do…I made it relatively unscathed and found myself outside the Gotham city limits after my heart had found the information it needed… I would see him tonight…I don't know what will happen…I want to tell him to run. Run far away from me because even the slightest thought killed me inside…At the same time the thought of seeing him and having to let him go again so easily… was the thought that actually made her contemplate staying alive. My body kept going straight towards the city, past the trees.

My body feet found themselves touching concrete and gravel the touch of coldness from the man-made path was smooth compared to the roughness of the forest I'd left. Buildings seemed to touch the sky as I got closer and closer to the city. The city was enormous filled with lights and life. I'd envied it for its' thriving vibe…something I hadn't felt in a long time. The thing about bright lights though, they tended to cast the biggest shadows. I let myself be absorbed into the darkness cast by a shadow from a building. Traveling through the abyss of oblivion was always comforting yet scary. I was afraid I'd lose myself within the darkness….I was gone for what felt like an eternity within this place at one point. It was a place darker than black, yet lighter than white, it was a place that couldn't be described in mortal words. However those two comparisons seemed to be the most accurate. This time around though my heart had a purpose to see him to confront him after so many years had passed without even the slightest attempt to talk to us…to me… I walked through the side of a building in an alley way somewhere in the middle of Gotham. My body tired of walking finally levitated its self out of the alley way out into the streets. I floated high above them watching the people go about their daily lives. There was light everywhere people still roaming the streets cars driving as if everything was normal…my world was gone, my happiness forgotten….. All it did was fuel my RAGE. I screamed out his name "ROBIIIIN", I shattered all the lights and windows of anything nearby with only my voice. People ran and screamed to get away from this monster…me…RUN all of you. They jumped out of their cars or drove as fast as they could away. The darkness wrapped itself around me again. My body pushed out spikes all over my body made from that very same darkness, as I picked up cars and smashed them into buildings and the ground. Explosions went off all around me fires rising burning like the fire in my heart, like the hatred that coursed through my veins. Destruction of everything…. I wanted everything around me to look exactly like how I felt broken and shattered. Deserted streets in the darkness the only light came from the burning buildings and cars in the streets. I suddenly heard a scream and I looked back down I hovered towards the spot where I heard the sound, there was a man trapped under a flipped over car on the side walk. I moved closer and closer till I was inches above him. I screamed "YOU'RE NOT HIM" my hand glowed black as I swiped it up in the air and to the side, the car followed my movement and slammed into a building making it collapse in on itself. The man paralyzed with fear stared at me in horror and fainted. I roared out into the night, furious with the monster I had become. All because of him…No one could love me anyway, no one could want me now, so I WILL BE HATED FOR A REASON. I was about to pick up the guy to finish what would be my final step into the darkness when I heard a voice call out to me. "Raven Stop…please", A deep voice thick with sorrow and regret sounded behind me. I stopped and turned to see the person it belonged to. He was handsome with shaggy black hair that nearly covered ice blue eyes that a black mask wrapped around, and a black suit that seemed to mold to his muscular, athletic body with a single red V on the chest that stretched to his shoulders. He almost looked as though he belonged to the darkness with a grace that nearly surpassed my ability to float when he walked toward me. The darkness however, didn't like this intruder as it shot out a spear of darkness into his shoulder. He grunted in pain and lost his pace as blood spilt to the gravel, He grabbed the spear as if to try to pull it out. I put a glowing hand out and flexed it, making spikes jut out of where he just grabbed and piece his hand. He cried out this time as the spike had went through the bone in his hand leaving an open hole in his hand as he quickly ripped his hand off of it leaving the spear in his shoulder. His hand gushing blood he walked slower towards me, his footsteps seeming to echo into the night along with his ragged breaths. "STOP NOW", I screamed at the man still walking towards me. "It's me, Raven… It's, Richard", He whispered his words riddled with pain. The darkness melted away from my body and heart, leaving me in just a torn leotard again and a cloak that hid my face. I pushed it back with my hands to see, seeming to have gained control of my body again. "It can't be…", I whispered out before I felt myself begin to fade from consciousness.

Well I hope you all thought Raven's point of view was good... ;) tried to make it dark you know? anyways let me know what you all think :0. Till next time yours truly BroodingSkies.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey just a short chapter to tie it over for a longer one coming out ;). I really do appreciate the reviews.

I'm trying to fix the format better so if this is a little better let me know. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I think it's turning out pretty ok :). I really appreciate your patience throughout all of this.

I do not own any of these characters DC does ;) still this would be a great pairing one day in their comics

Well here it is the next chapter

Nightwing:

She was beautiful. The memories I had left from the past did her no justice compared to the sight before me now. Her black leotard showing off her strong lithe body was tattered and torn beyond repair showing off more skin than I'm sure the Raven I remembered would've liked. I can safely say that in this situation I was glad my blood was leaving my body otherwise I was sure it would be rushing to a different spot. Her skin was as pale as the moon almost glowing in the same way; raven hair that fell past her shoulders cascaded around her face, as her knees seemed to give out making her fall forward. Through the pain I ran to her, taking her into my arms before she fell her skin pressing against my suit. Softness, her body was soft yet the muscle underneath told me that she was not entirely fragile. I was careful not to put her weight on my right hand…I sighed. Who knows how long it would take for this hole to heal up. Blood kept pouring out from the two holes in my body yet the pain was still dull. I looked down at her and moved the hair from her face exposing a beauty that was unlike any other, a softness that was edged.

I stared at her for what seemed to be hours before the pain truly set in after all the adrenaline left my body. Her display of power was incredible yet terrifying; however I could not bring myself to fear the woman I was now holding. Part of me knew how insane that was especially after seeing with my own eyes the destructive capabilities of this dark angel, that the only real option was to give her to the league. The other part wanted to do nothing more than hold her like this and tell her it would be ok. Without almost a second thought, the latter was the only choice I would be willing to make. I unclasped her cloak and my hand fumbled around trying to wrap it around her body, to cover the skin that my eyes wanted to covet only for themselves. I tried to pick her up the best way I could with her back on my left arm and my hand supporting her legs. It was excruciatingly painful. I winced and started walking back to my apartment with a girl. This wasn't exactly how I'd imagined my first time bringing a girl there.

"You need to give her to us, Dick, do you see this?" A sober voice called out. Of course he would be here; he really is the master of stealth. "Look at your shoulder and hand…Don't you see how dangerous she is? All of this destruction caused only by her alone." I turned to look at Bruce fully outfitted, watching from afar. "Thanks for not calling them…yet" I mumbled out as I turned back around and kept walking towards home. I lifted my head to look around…The fires burned on still buildings wrecked beyond repair glass shattered cars forgotten and scattered everywhere. Yeah I saw it, I also saw the woman in my arms passed out from exhaustion. "I will save her, Bruce. I will do all that I have to… This wasn't her she's better than all of this. I will be taking her. I will be protecting her, if the league comes after her I will fight…" It sounded like a whisper but the presence of the words seemed to make them powerful.

"How are you going to fight like that, what is your aversion to listening to me, Dick? Don't you see how dangerous she is? Next time you may not just walk away with holes in your body. All that I've done and said is to protect you…" at his words I turned again in surprise only to find nothing there. He really isn't the touchy feely kind of guy that kind of statement is almost as rare as hell freezing over. I sighed again pushing it out of my head; I would fight no matter the condition I was in… I could feel the unstated question to myself. How far was I willing to go to protect her? What was I willing to become…? Looking down at her I couldn't help but smiled "I will become anything I have to. I will do anything I have to."

Finally making it back to my apartment after a two hour walk, I nearly collapsed as soon as I walked through the door. It was a small apartment one room and a bathroom, so with five steps forward I laid Rachel down on the bed. My fingers lingered in her hair, savoring the softness like that of a feather, a little longer as I set her head down gently on the pillow I had. I walked into the bathroom and quickly peeled off the top part of my suit and my right glove. The wounds were still bleeding but not as much as before, the pain however was still there strong as ever. Slowly pouring alcohol over the holes I clenched my teeth and prepared myself for the pain. "DAMN IT" I grunted through my teeth. The pain was sharp and instantaneous, my hand and shoulder swollen. I found a needle and medical thread silently thanking Alfred for showing me how to sew wounds up.

I finished sewing up my hand and the front of my shoulder; I had to settle for patching up the back with cotton balls and adhesive tape. The flesh on both sides of my hand was puffy and red around the wound. After putting bandages on the rest of them I went to sit at the edge of the bed next to her. Running the back of my hand across the side of her soft cheek made feelings rise up that I'd nearly forgotten about, after all I hadn't seen her in six years. Raven where have you been… I've missed you so much. I say that yet even before she left I never went to see any of them… I sighed out "I'm so sorry, Raven", while touching my thumb to her soft, full pink lips. I put the blanket over her body while I tried to figure out what was going to happen tomorrow…Everything changed in the blink of an eye, what am I supposed to say to you? Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me? I just don't know what you want Raven all I know is that you deserved more from life than what you've been given…Life really is short. One day at a time though, as for tonight well they will come I'm sure of it and when they do I will be ready. Grabbing one of my night sticks with my left hand I clenched it tight in my fist. Pushing up on one hand on the bed I walked slowly to sit on the ground at the foot of the bed allowing my back to rest against it while watching the door.

So what did you all think :)? I know they haven't talked much yet but the next chapter will be pretty juicy.

I'm really glad you all like the story so far. Till next time

Yours truly BroodingSkies ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate all of them ;).

I'm still trying to get better about the paragraph situation. Sorry it took me a little longer on this one, finals are crazy. Let me know what you all think about this chapter, I really hope you all like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters DC owns them however I still wish this pairing would happen in the comics ;).

Well here the next chapter is, starting from where I left off :).

The morning rained in through the window along with decisions and thoughts of what to do next. No one ever came… It was surprising; I had figured they'd be barging in as soon as I had walked through the door. Why were they giving us so much time? I couldn't come up with any answers and gave up trying to find them. The league would come; it was only a matter of time. Sighing I got up from my uncomfortable position and popped my back, it was sore after staying in that position all night and my brain was starved of sleep. I yawned as I walked to my closet to change. Pulling off my kevlar pants and my other glove, I threw on some shorts, having also decided it was way too painful to try and put on a shirt right now. Walking back to the bed, I sat down next to her and touched her face. Raven wake up soon…I silently pleaded wanting to hear her voice once again after so long.

She'd stirred under my touch, her eyes fluttered till finally the most beautiful light violet eyes were staring back into mine. She stared at me her mouth opened as if to say something, instead she sat up pulling the covers to her chest. She looked at the necklace hanging around my neck, the single red gem it held. I looked up at the one on her forehead that glowed and shimmered as the light caressed and enhanced its deep crimson color, putting to shame the ruby I had on.

"Raven I…" at a loss for words all I could do was reach to cup her face in my hand when the pain shot through it. I had tried using my broken hand, stupid me. "WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled scooting away from me and looking around my apartment, "and where am I?"

I stood up from the bed and looked at her, realizing my mask was still on I removed it slowly. Showing myself for who I really am like so many years before. After years of leaving my mask on it almost felt like a second skin to me. "It's me Richard…Rachel, I missed you…" the words a whisper in the air almost hanging, waiting for a response. "Dick…you're not him… he… six years ago…" She mumbled confused. "I know…I left six years ago… I was stressed and angry and I took it out on all of you… after a while I felt like I couldn't go back…I was afraid of what you all would have thought of me Rachel… After so long, I just tried to leave the past behind… I figured everyone would've been better off that way", I ranted pacing across my small space.

"Do you know what our team went through? After our "leader" left us, we fell apart completely…Starfire was a mess and left to run off with a man in a red mask, Cyborg left…I haven't seen him since you took off… Gar, tried his hardest to keep us together but it… it all just FELL APART." Her voice rose to a scream, with eyes glowing black as she used her powers to throw me against the wall. I grunted smashing against it my all my stitches opening up from impact, busting through it I fell into the side. I could feel the wood digging into my back, blood dripped around me. That'll take some money to fix. I moved out of the wall staggering as my feet touched the ground again and I moved towards her. I really don't know what's good for me.

"Robin none of those excuses will ever be GOOD ENOUGH. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME?" Her screams shattered my window, shaking my little room. I kept stepping closer to her not stopping. "I'm sorry…I'm not asking for forgiveness. I can't ask that of anyone." Before I realized it, I was running towards her. "Just don't for one second think I don't care, Rae, because honestly I've missed you the most. Look into my heart, look into my head and see…" I whispered wrapping my arms around her damning the pain. I needed her touch, this closeness that seemed to meld us together. I nuzzled my head into her shoulder and neck taking in her scent; it was an intoxicating smell of spices and herbs. If I was going to die might as well die happy right. That's when I felt it her mind connect with mine, our souls swirling around each other, straight into my own heart.

Raven

A heart heavy with anguish, regret, hatred, and self-loathing, it was a heavy burden weighing him down constantly. This heavy heart would've been difficult for a hundred people to carry yet one man was the sole bearer of this. His sense of justice rang through his entire being stronger than almost every other feeling. Almost. Love was ever apparent along with loss it seemed to fuel the fire for his need for justice. Resonating within every nerve within him I delved deeper to see…to see who this amazing amount of love was for.

I found myself in a dark place, my soul emanating a purple light; I looked around searching for him, his honesty among the lies. Flashes of memories and feelings passed before me as I delved even deeper. His parents' death before his eyes the sorrow that was felt, and the comfort of a strange man that took him in. His beginnings as robin, the very first time he threw on a mask to the first criminal he stopped. He was proud to be at the side of his mentor, and being so skilled at such a young age. Yet the sorrow was always there…even in the happiest of times. His need to protect grew stronger and stronger every day. His time during the titans, how happy, angry and at times sad he'd been. He left feeling like he betrayed us… he couldn't bring himself to come back or even try to make contact afraid we'd thought he was a pathetic coward. He thought about us often. I saw all his recent memories to, the darkness inside he battled within, his nightly patrols where he felt most alone and the beautiful sights of Gotham he'd liked to go to. In all of these memories one face showed up more than the others and feelings that scared me came with this face… It was my face, me constantly in his head….in his mind I was beautiful my curves, my hair, especially my eyes… Why…I don't understand why am I in your heart and engraved in your soul? After all I've done to you even now, you're happy to be close like this again. Even after I saw the way I looked to him after seeing him again after so long he thought of me as a dark angel… Not the monster I always felt like.

I finally found him after delving to the very bottom of his heart, His soul shining a vibrant red a mere silhouette of him. It vibrated at the sight of mine, his soul having the same effect on mine. "Do you truly care, Richard?" I questioned wrapping myself around him. "I care about you, the old team…it all mattered to me….I just didn't have the right to be there anymore…. Angry as I was at myself and Batman. I couldn't do it anymore. I felt cast aside when he told me I couldn't be Robin anymore… It made me think that I wasn't good enough to lead you all anymore, but I still cared… and I always will. If you want to kill me do it… If this will make you happy then please do it… I never meant to hurt anyone… especially not you", his voice resonated around me as he twisted around mine as well. "I could never kill you… I never wanted to hurt you either. I-", He interrupted me "It's ok I get it, Raven, what is it that you're doing here, if not to kill me?"

"I wanted to know why you left… why you hurt me… and I missed you, Richard…" After I told him that I pulled myself out of his heart and back into my own body knowing that all he told me in there was the truth….I couldn't be angry anymore but the hurt was still there.

NightWing

"Do you understand, Rachel…? I'm not asking for forgiveness just understanding…" I stared down at her, my left hand cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry for everything…I just thought I … we meant nothing to you…"she spoke out loud her voice soft and sweet in my ears. We both stood staring at each other understanding registering in both of our eyes. I took her into my arms and held her tight as I could without hurting her or myself. "I never will not care about you or them… always know that if nothing else." I whispered into her ear. Her hands dug into my back as she started cry holding me closer to her. I felt her tears fall from her beautiful eyes onto my chest.

Well there it was, Did you all like it? I tried to make it to where she understood but still didn't really forgive him. Now this is where all the fun really begins ;) they are finally really about to interact. Of course other characters will be making their own cameos soon.

Let me know what you all thought I do read the reviews and try and work on whats there :).

Until next time

Yours truly BroodingSkies


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there sorry it has been so long... been super busy with the job and school :(. **

**However I am hoping to be able to upload more often now. I really do appreciate all the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, DC does. If I did this would've happened in the show ;).**

**Well here it is chapter 5 I hope you all like it.**

NightWing

After a while her tears started to slow down and eventually came to a stop. I picked her up best I could and carried her to my bed, holding her against my body. I laid down with her on top of me. Her face reddened as she looked at my shirtless body and what she had left of what she was wearing. Then she frowned seeing the damage she had done. "Dick…let me fix what I've done to you" she mumbled as more tears started welling up in her eyes. "I hurt you first. Fair is fair right?" I grinned out trying to show that I was fine, even if it was mostly a lie. I quickly wiped her tears away, "No more crying, you look cuter when you smile."

She blushed a deep shade of red as her fingers glowed with a dark light, stroking the hole it sealed up almost instantly as tissue and bone repaired itself. With a slow and caressing touch she fixed all my other wounds quickly and painlessly. Before she could pull her hand away from mine, the last wound she had fixed, I laced my fingers through hers. "Stay like this with me just a little longer ok?" I closed my eyes feeling physically and mentally exhausted. "I can't fathom the thought of leaving now." Her low voice ringing in my ears, snuggling herself closer, I wrapped my arms around her. I could stay like this for eternity and never get tired or not want to be here. With that final thought I fell asleep smiling.

I finally woke to a weight on my chest, my body instantly tensing up preparing for a fight. Opening my eyes I saw dark long hair tangled in my fingers and the beautiful dark angel it belonged to. She frowned and moved slightly reacting to my tensing. I chuckled lightly, she has been through a lot she deserves some sleep. I tried to untangle myself from under her body in desperate need of a cold shower. With her warm, soft skin pressed tightly against mine and my just waking up does not make for a holy combination.

Finally making it to the bathroom I stripped down and jumped into the shower letting the past two days sink into my head, as cold water poured down.

Raven:

I awoke confused, trying to remember where I was. With a fuzzy head I looked around searching the room with my eyes for clues. A door opened off to the side and I settled into a crouch on the bed my hands glowing and ready. A handsome man walked out with little more than a towel wrapped around his waist. His chest wide with muscle and a six pack for abs, the scars he bore made him look dangerous but his icy blue eyes contrasted beautifully with his wet black hair. "Hey Rae, morning to you to", He chuckled. I felt my face redden as my memory slowly started working again. "Richard," I mumbled out. "Enjoying the show?" he winked at me motioning his hands as though he was going to undo his towel.

I blushed covering my eyes with my hands "Yes…er I mean no…ummm", I choked out confused. I heard him shuffle around as I struggled to calm the heat that was flowing through me, leaving tingles in areas better left alone. When the shuffling stopped, I peeked through my hands to see him grinning inches from my face. He laughed, "Hoping to see something good?" I frowned, wrapping myself up in the blanket that smelled of him. "You wish" I muttered out.

The sun was setting meaning we had slept most of the day away together….in the same bed which felt perfect…. My emotions were running laps in happy town, leaving rage tucked away….Hopefully for a long time. However I couldn't get ahead of myself, he's just a good old friend wanting to help me. I don't really know if I have forgiven him yet…I am just glad to be here with him. "As much as I like seeing you in near nothing I am afraid we can't exactly go out together with you in that", He smiled as he put on his mask. Fully in costume, his black armor clung tight to his muscles. Black and red never looked so sexy. I shook those thoughts from my head quickly, fearing where they might take me. "Why are you in costume are you leaving…?" Are you leaving me…my un asked question filled my heart with sorrow. "WE are going to Jump City. Most of your clothes should be there still…I know, Gar, left our rooms untouched." He smiled softly as he handed me a black hoodie that went to my thighs. "Thank you" I whispered out hugging him and quickly letting go. I sighed out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding. Being alone right now was the last thing I truly wanted.

I undid my cloak and put the hoodie on. He held his hand out to hold my cloak, he grabbed it and pulled it over himself looking pretty mysterious with a mix of mischievous. "Whatcha think? Heh could I work this?", His grin shining beneath the hood almost looking creepy. I nearly burst out laughing but settle for a chuckle, "You're better off without it." I stood up off the bed, sauntered over to him and pulled the hood back slowly. Letting my fingers brush against his soft hair, my hands lingered around his neck, my eyes staring up into his crystal eyes.

His smile disappeared and his eyes held a look that was almost burning with desire. He smiled and pulled away, making me frown. "You're probably right", smirking he took my hand and we walked to the window. "Think you can take us there fast….or if your too tired we can take my bike?" he frowned wondering if I was able to control my powers now….It was a good question and not one I had the answers to yet. Jump City…Memories gone and past… My last day there was still blurry, but I still remember the fight Gar and I had. Was I truly ready to face him? Would I lose control….I don't know, but I won't fear the past.

NightWing

I was incredibly close to losing reason when she had her arms around my neck…If I hadn't pulled away I might've done something she'd hate me for. Like kiss her. "I think I can, we will find out." she whispered unsurely. A dark vortex opened up on the ground. I sighed I never did like traveling this way…I wasn't afraid that we'd end up somewhere crazy I trusted her. It just always gave me a headache, I think it was the shifting between two spaces too quickly. Opening the window I grinned, well no time like the present.

"I trust you" I wrapped my arms around her and jumped from the window and down into the darkness that felt warm yet cold. It was such a strange feeling that was almost painful, yet she seemed content with her eyes closed as she concentrated….It wasn't hard to understand why she let herself get lost in here…Never again "You'll never have to lose yourself in here again, Rachel" I clutched her tighter whispering in her ear.

With that we appeared in a dark room filled with skulls, robes, charms, and artifacts. Her room hadn't been touched a layer of dust covered everything, but items I'd never seen before were still in her room. Items she must've collected after I had left… I still want to know what had happened after I left. I just had no idea how to bring something like that up.

We both stood up slowly my head ringing as we both took in our surroundings. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked around. "I'm going to do some recon why don't you change and pack some things…" I figured she might want some time alone in her old room…"Ok be careful… you remember how skittish we used to be about uninvited guests at night" she smiled warmly at that thought. I grinned, "No worries" and walked out the door it sliding closed behind me. I pulled Ravens cloak over my face and started walking.

Nostalgia hit hard as I roamed the dark hallways looking around…seems like nothing's changed… I wish sometimes things-. I couldn't finish the thought as I dodged a kick from behind. I pulled out my night sticks as the other guy pulled out a staff. I snickered "It's a little late to be up? Isn't it past your bed time?" I rushed slamming my night sticks against his staff, I dropped low to the ground preforming a sweep kick that the other guy dodged by jumping into the air. He came down trying to hit me with his staff but I deflected it with ease and slammed my fist into his solar plexus causing him to drop to his knees. "Sorry Tim…Or should I say Robin? You're out classed and out matched." I chuckled walking away. "Fuck you." He breathed out as he got up and tried to run at me from behind. I sidestepped and tripped him making him fall hard head first into the ground. He wasn't moving after that but his breathing was even enough. Sighing I stepped over him, he still needed a lot more training before he became a leader.

Appearing almost out of nowhere a gorilla was rushing towards me I juked to the left grabbing onto its back as it passed. I quickly wrapped my arm around its neck and tried to choke hold it. It roared loudly when it transformed into a beast with sharp fangs and claws. Grabbing me, it threw me against the wall smashing through it. It was relentless as it kept its attack up even into the next room. "Come on tofu boy" I chuckled out dodging every swipe. It stopped suddenly and stared at me as it inhaled my scent. Huh well I was kinda having fun… "It's good to see you again, Gar" I said. The lights came on in the whole tower as he roared again transforming back into a green man. He changed quite a bit muscles bulged from his biceps to his chest to his abs. "You look like the jolly green giant.", I snickered. "Time changes people, Nightwing, some more than others. What're you doing here?" He glared at me. I'm guessing he definitely holds me leaving against me. "Believe me I know that better than most. I was here to pick up some things I left behind…" I muttered I didn't know if it'd be a good idea to mention Raven being here too. Rachel burst out of her room wearing a purple midriff shirt with a thick back pack and tight jeans that were begging to be pulled off her body. Her hands glowed black ready to fight, until she saw the kid passed out and made eye contact with Gar… When I saw the look on her face for some reason I felt a pang of jealousy. "Gar I…" She spoke softly as if to not shatter the thin ice we all seemed to be walking on. "Rae…God I've missed you…" He walked to her and pulled her into a deep hug that nearly had me tearing his arms off. She just stood there shocked "I'm sorry, so sorry"

"I never meant to say those things… Stay here we can talk and work it out…" He pleaded as he stepped back but keeping her close. "I just can't feel that way about you Gar…I'm sorry I really did try…but I couldn't." She said as she stepped away from him. "We have to go now. ", she said quickly opening up a dark vortex below our feet making us fall back into my apartment. "It's ok, I'm here" I held her and had no desire to let her go. "We need to talk and get everything out in the open…six years is a long time…." I picked her up in my arms, letting her duffle bag hit the floor and she blushed putting her face in my chest. I laid us down on the bed together. "Ok…A lot happened after you left though…"

**Well what did you all think? The next chapter will be about what happened between Nightwing and Starfire, and what happened to Raven to make her change and lose herself the way she did.**

**Soon Things will heat up between Raven and NightWing too. Be patient with me :) let me know if you liked it or not?**

**Yours truly, BroodingSkies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) again I would like to thank you for the reviews it makes me happy seeing people enjoying the story. I wish I had more time to write more often. I am trying however to at least upload one chapter a week. This chapter just kind of covers the past so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, unfortunately they all belong to DC.**

Raven

"You left us a year after Tokyo, Richard…What'd you think would happen? Everything would be fine? That we would all just go on, like our leader didn't abandon us?" I couldn't help but think back to those darkening times that for shadowed the end of the Titans old. I could feel the increase of my beating heart….The pain hurt so much the day he said he was leaving with barely even a sense of reason… I had just realized that I was in love with him. It never made any sense to me, how close I felt with him… Even though he was dating Starfire… We had actually become a lot closer the year before he left. Constantly talking and hanging out, eventually I saw him more often than Starfire did much to her chagrin. How often I had thought about telling him how I truly felt, but she was one of my closest friends; I never had any desire to hurt her, so I would push these feelings down deep within the confines of my heart.

He would come into my room whenever he felt like it, which became more and more frequent, to talk about the team, latest problems with his girlfriend, or just to talk about anything. There were times where he would come in while I was meditating and he would sit down close his eyes and meditate with me. Others where It would just be us two on his motor cycle driving through the night with no words needed just the feel of each other's company. The day before he left… was the day he took of his mask for me, something he told me that he didn't feel comfortable with showing anyone even Starfire. That was when I realized I couldn't keep fooling myself into believing that I would never act on these growing feelings.

I was going to ask him how he felt about me that day… it was a Sunday everything seemed so normal and ordinary… To this day I still hate Sundays.

The lounge was loud as usual with Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games and eating eight boxes of pizza by themselves, Starfire was sulking and petting her disgusting looking pet refusing to make eye contact with me as I sat opposite of her on the couch. Since Robin and I started spending more time together, the less Starfire attempted to even talk to me eventually it just came to a stop all together… I couldn't fix it and I didn't know what to say. I knew, because Robin talked about it often enough, that they had little to nothing in common, that they were different people, and they just weren't clicking in general together. I couldn't help but try to convince him to give it time, that I was sure eventually it would work out even though I knew deep down that wasn't what I wanted.

He walked in wearing tight blue jeans and a black shirt, his normally spikey hair was covering his eyes which were already covered by a pair of sun glasses. He looked incredibly sexy in normal clothes. If I had known what the next words out of his mouth would be that thought never would've crossed my mind. He told Beast Boy and Cyborg to pause the game and that it would take a second. We all stared in astonishment at his outfit, they quickly paused the game. The words still ring clear in my head for it was the beginning of my undoing. "I am leaving the Titans…It has been an honor fighting crime with you all these years, but I have to renounce the name of Robin now…Good bye", with those words spoken quickly and mechanically he walked out. Leaving none of us a chance to ask questions or even truly wrap our minds around the significance of what was said.

All of us were so confused Starfire was in shock, Beast Boy couldn't say anything and Cyborg just got up and went to his room. I didn't understand after all just the day before he showed me Dick Grayson… The boy behind the boy wonder…. I never saw this coming. Starfire tried searching for him but to no avail… I knew where he was, but I couldn't bring myself to be that selfish to try and bring him back if he truly desired to leave for good. I let myself fall into depression as I woke each day hoping to find him in my room or asking me to go somewhere with him. Each and every day he wasn't there.

We tried hard to remain a united team, but without our true leader it was difficult. Cyborg was the first to try and step up. He was good and we had actually gotten new recruits, Wondergirl, Superboy, and Kid Devil. For me though there was no replacing Robin in my heart or mind. The new Titans were good people but after he left I became more introverted than before closing myself off completely in my room. Beast Boy was the only one that tried to visit me often… Eventually I didn't mind if he was around me.

After a year had passed since he'd left, Starfire left too. She ran off with some different group wanting to experience something different. She changed a lot after he left. Her outfit became more revealing as she filled out in her chest, and she became more confident with herself. After she left, a year and a half later the Justice League invited Cyborg to join them, of course we all told him to accept the offer, and that he deserved it which he did.

Gar changed so much he started gaining more muscle and became more serious, he took the mantle of our leader next. He did his best with the New Titans, I was proud of him. We all worked well together and criminal activity was at an all-time low when he took over. I watched over Dick every now and then using magic to watch him through a mirror… He stopped being Robin for two years… and he got into constant arguments with his guardian about it. I wanted so badly to go see him…I wanted to call him. I thought about doing it multiple times but I was just so afraid he would tell me he never wanted to talk to me again… The thought of those words coming straight from his lips hurt me more than any other pain on this earth or any universe could. Rejection by him was what I feared most.

Beast Boy had recruited another new member, the Red Robin. That was when I had a huge fight with him about trying to replace the past. During the fight he told me he loved me and wanted me to let go of the past. I couldn't say anything to him, I didn't feel the same way, but he always tried so hard to get close to me… I thought I could at least try to put effort into it.

So we started dating, but my depression slowly got worse as I constantly thought of Robin when we were together. It did nothing but send me deeper into a depression. He tried so hard to make me feel loved…and the more he tried the guiltier I felt because I couldn't feel the same. It was the time when we kissed where I had really lost it.

There had been so much I wanted to tell Richard and with those thoughts in mind I ran to my room after the kiss and opened the void to try and find him. Half way through fear had gripped tight around me and eventually I just lost myself into the void. Time passes differently in the darkness. All I had were thoughts and memories to keep me company. All I could do was let myself fade within there, but eventually my demon peeked through the cage I locked it in. It flourished within the darkness and eventually took complete control. What was three years in Earths' time felt like three-hundred.

I explained what I could about what happened to everyone after he left; I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I felt just yet though. I tried explaining my reason as best I could without revealing my love for him. I especially left out watching him through a mirror. It took a while for me to get most of everything out in the open and the silence that followed was one that meant he was absorbing every word I had said. Even while I had explained everything he watched me his eyes never leaving mine.

"I am very sorry…I should've been stronger… and more hard headed it is my entire fault", his deep voice shattered the silence of the room filling it with anguish and regret.

Nightwing:

It wasn't that complicated of a reason I left for…I never wanted to leave by choice. I was sixteen and still under Bruce's care. I had so much respect for him; a part of me will always respect him. We both lost our parents in a cruel unforgivable act of violence. I know how lucky I was to have come across him when I was younger…He was like a father to me. He asked me to lead a normal high school life for a little while for him. I couldn't believe my ears at first, I felt so betrayed. He then said just wait until you turn eighteen that I would stand by his side again and fight but till then to just please listen and focus on school, saying how much potential I truly had, that things could be different for me.

I was such a coward and didn't have enough faith in myself so I had agreed….regretting that day the moment I said those words. My sun glasses were hiding the tears that wouldn't stop falling even after I had gotten back to Gotham.

For two years I had fought with Bruce saying he needed me more than he thought he did…but I still didn't put my suit back on. He was all I had left… I wanted to make him proud. I had finally turned eighteen and he said finish college then I could fight crime again….I blew up after that I yelled, he yelled. I threw the first punch and it was a fairly even match but I ended up on my back in the end. I left after that. I wouldn't wait any longer to protect the innocent. People needed my help even if they didn't know it.

I hadn't looked back. I moved to New York for a year and became the hero I am today Nightwing. I thought so many times about going back…After leaving the way I did though…I felt as though I didn't deserve to go back to them. I hadn't seen any of them since I had left, I missed them all so much; especially her, the beautiful alluring woman in my arms now. They didn't try to contact me either…I figured they wanted nothing to do with me. Of course I wasn't that surprised, The only Titan that knew who I really was Rachel and… Even though I had hoped to hear from her I never did, so of course I had assumed that they all had moved on with their lives. I read about them in the paper often so I had known when Cyborg and Starfire left the team.

Kori was a completely different matter, it was the day before I took my mask off for Rachel that we broke up. She wasn't surprised she had figured out with ease that my feelings for Raven were growing. I never wanted to hurt her or drive the wedge that seemed to grow with each passing day between them. She would always mean a lot to me but I knew what I was feeling for Raven was the real deal. Even after all this time I couldn't ever forget those violet eyes and that red gem on her head.

I toyed with the ruby I had on around my neck still, I bought this the day after I left. It helped me always think of her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I couldn't bring myself to do it yet. I was planning on waiting a little longer, but then I received the call that changed my future and wrecked my past.

As time kept passing the name Nightwing was well known and I came back to Gotham after a year in New York. I came back to find another Robin fighting alongside Bruce. I felt so much rage and anger. I started drinking a lot more even though I was still barely nineteen. As time went on he went through another robin…. I grew up and stopped drinking found a job as a mechanic. I've always been good with cars and bikes, so it just came to me naturally. I found contentment within myself. Bruce tried to come and talk to me here and there but I wouldn't have it and eventually he stopped unless we passed each other on patrol.

I explained most of everything to her, except me falling for her, her eyes staring into mine. "I told you I am not expecting forgiveness. I just want you to understand that I cared a lot about all you, especially you, Raven.", whispering in her ear holding her tight. I was surprised she let me hold her, the old Rachel didn't care much for physical contact but I wasn't really complaining. Yet even now I couldn't tell her that I love her.

She touched her fingers to my necklace, as I touched the gem on her forehead. I felt myself leaning in closer and closer our lips inches apart. I pulled away "Do you miss, Beast Boy?" the jealousy in my voice was apparent.

**So what did you all think? ;) Things this next chapter will be on fire. so be patient :) let me know what you all think ok?**

**Yours Truly BroodingSkies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry again I am two weeks late, new job keeps me pretty busy. I really do appreciate all of your reviews it helps me to keep writing**

**I hope you all like this chapter I am kind of afraid it is a little rushed. Well I will let you all be the judge of that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, DC does. However if I did I could guarantee that a story arc like this would've already happened.**

"I miss how things used to be as a team. I miss our friendship…I just couldn't love him the way he deserved to be…What about you? Do you miss, Starfire?" her soft spoken voice seemed to echo throughout the room.

With that explanation my jealousy fell at ease and a strange feeling of hope elated within me. "Rachel, I miss being a team too… so much. I miss her in the same way I will always miss, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.", I spoke calmly while I looked towards the window, the night darkening my small apartment. Not as much as I missed you though. Suddenly a familiar sound hummed in the night. I moved myself out from under her and walked towards the window, to see a motor cycle on below my apartment. My motor cycle actually, I had left it at Wayne manor, out of a desire to not use anything he had given me. It looked a lot different though; the whole frame was given a sleek new design with a red V on it. "Hop on my back, Rachel", I grinned pulling her up off the bed her look of surprise evident. Those beautiful eyes I will never be able to get enough of them.

"What why?", she pulled her hand up to her chest. "Someone just left me something", with that stated I turned around and got down on one knee so it would be easier for her to get on my back. She stepped towards me slowly she bent down wrapping her arms around my neck, her breasts pushing up against my back. Her thighs wrapped tight around my waist. I couldn't help but fantasize if she was in front of me instead of behind me. I held tight to her arms and gripped her soft hands.

I chuckled to myself at that thought as I walked to the window and jumped out, careful to stay within the shadows. I couldn't help but admire my bike; I had worked hard to keep it running at top condition. It looked a lot different, its' body was thinner and sleek and instead of an R on it there was a dark red V that replaced it. Why would he bring this to me now though? I ran over to the running bike on the side walk and found a note attached to the key in the ignition.

_I should've had more faith in you, I am sorry for that._

_You're bikes missed you…The League wants to meet with you both _

_In two days. _

"Was that Batman?", her question made this seem unreal… I have her, my bike and, maybe I could forgive him… "It was. Don't worry we will be together when we go face them ok? For tonight let's just go for a ride", I said as I set her down and threw her hood over my head grinning. She slid off my back slowly her body rubbing against my back in a tantalizing almost seductive way.

"You will never understand how much I missed these moments", she replied almost too quiet for me to hear as her hips swayed slowly towards my bike. I had to shake the blood that threatened to slow to a different area. I took the front seat, my hands gripping the handle bars without missing a beat; she took the seat behind me her arms curling around me gripping me tight as though I would leave without her. The bike shook with excitement under me, I could relate to its' seemed enthusiasm. I smiled remembering these times in the past, I revved the engine loud as I savored her touch and grinned as she laughed. "I think I have a better idea than you might think" I almost had to shout over the roar of the engine.

The night seemed to welcome us with open arms as we rode along the outskirts of the city, the stars bright above us and the crescent slice in the sky shinning. Her head laid against my back No words seemed to be needed with the wind rushing around us, as the ride took us to the front of my cathedral. Secluded as it was the empty space seemed to make it feel crowded with the stars taking the space. It loomed over us as if promising sanctuary from the past and the present leaving only her and me.

"It's beautiful, Richard." her voice breaking through as I shut my engine down. Our feet tapping through the soft grass in tune, I flipped my hood back and grabbed her hand to help her off my bike. "It's my spot…on a slow night of crime to just breathe and look back, which is kind of rare." I stood back admiring the building I called my own. Its gothic appearance seemed perfect for us both, with her hand in mine we walked up to the church doors. "Want to take us up to the top, I usually just climb, buuut I don't want to let go of your hand."

She laughed and quickly let go of my hand, "I have a better idea first one to the top gets to ask the loser any question they want", mid-way through her sentence her body glowed with a black light as she floated up. She truly was stunning with that glow surrounding her body at that moment I could've honestly believed she was a dark angel sent to be my down fall. I chuckled at that thought, still slightly disappointed our hands weren't touching any more.

"You're on" I retorted back jumping up ascending to the roof with ease and grace flipping here and there. Within twenty seconds I reached the roof, unfortunately she did it in ten. She sat off on the side of the roof looking up at the sky with a sly smile "You're late I had started to worry you weren't coming."

"I will always come for you." I chuckled taking a seat next to her. Her hair blew with the wind tickling my nose, it smelled so good. I put my arm around her and stroked her hair as though not doing it would make this moment disappear, and that is so very far from what I wanted right now.

"Will you always come? Even after all that I've done….After coming back like this? This is my question so please do not lie to me." Her fear worn on each word she spoke had my heart aching for her pain… the pain that I had caused.

Without any hesitation, without a second thought I gently lifted her chin in my hand and pressed my forehead against hers, "Know right now that nothing in this life time will ever let me even think or dream of letting you go again. I have you here with me now; this…this moment is everything I could've asked for, Rachel. With you here I am happier than I have ever been." I let my words sink in as she slowly wrapped her arms around me.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours just enjoying each other's presence, the silence being a comfortable one. I felt her shiver after the wind picked up and our breaths left evidence in the air. Grabbing her cape that I was wearing I pulled it off and wrapped it around her.

"You know I was starting to get used to seeing it on you." She chuckled wrapping it around herself; I stood up and stretched my arms while I walked to the edge of the roof. "I liked it…it smelled like you." I whispered the last part as I did a handstand and started walking on my hands along the edge.

"Richard!" She jumped up at my display of apparent recklessness, but to me this felt natural with every move made timed to perfection because with one wrong move made death is inevitable. I kept doing slips along the edge till I stood facing her grinning as I teetered between the roof and falling. "Richard cut it out" She frowned as her hands flew up and a force pushed me up against her. I couldn't help but grin, my hands pressing against her waist at the hem of her shirt. "I miss them you know…We used to do things like that all the time as a family.", I smiled knowing that it wasn't as wide as it could've been. "I know Richard, I can't pretend to understand, but I am sure they loved you…", She brought her hand up to my hair and stroked it whispering her words in my ear.

"Ready to go?", I took her hand and she nodded a black light surrounding us both as we descended to the ground. It almost felt like an elevator however the descent was a lot faster. We finally touched the ground and the frigid air caused us to run towards my bike in a hurry.

We arrived back at my apartment in no time leaving the bike parked outside, I pointed the key at it from the window and squeezed the remote programed in; it started up and drove back to the cave, courtesy of Bruce. He always did know how to rig up the most amazing things.

"Hey I'm going to change and shower ok?", she walked into the bathroom and closed the door taking one last glance at me. I chuckled as I heard the shower start and started stripping off my armor quickly jumping into some black sweat pants. I laid down in the bed smiling. I felt like I had everything I could ever want here right now. I had changed a lot and I know she did too, in time we will get to know each other. Yet I still feel a closeness that hasn't seemed to fade even after all these years apart. The door finally opened and the sight of her left me breathless, her blue tank top clung tight to her body along with her matching boy shorts that showed pale long soft legs, and her long wet hair clinging to her neck.

Raven

Walking out of the bathroom I saw him lying on the bed with no shirt on, showing off the strong chest and abs I so desperately desired to run my hands down, and a pair of sweat pants looking comfortable as I'd ever seen him. The Robin I used to know would've never taken off his costume; he used to always be ready at the drop of a hat for something to go wrong.

This strong powerful man that lay before my eyes seemed so calm and serene yet ready for anything at the same time. He truly was an amazing man, yet I still found myself unable to say what I came back to say. What my darkness had more courage to come back to say than I did…

"Come here", his voice so inviting, his hand held out to me looking sexier with every passing second. I walked to him slowly, feeling apprehensive setting one knee on the bed. His shaggy hair covering his eyes that still managed to pierce into mine. I held my hand out that he quickly grabbed and pulled me into him, my face pressed against his hot chest. "You asked me if I would always come to you and I will, but will you come for me too?" he stroked my hair waiting patiently for an answer that required no thought to answer.

"I will always come for you, through everything and anything. I will become anything I have to protect you. I love you, Richard, that's what I needed to badly to come back and tell you" my heart nearly stopped as I realized what I had let slip from my mouth. MY GOD. What's wrong with me…? I couldn't help but imagine the next words out of his mouth would be "get out" or "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same". He pulled me up our bodies rubbing against each other, my face inches from his face. "I love you too, Rachel, I wish I had told you back then too, I was a coward. This right here, you with me is all I will ever need. I will become all that I have to keep you safe. Stay with me.", his lips crashed against mine, fire coursing through my veins as I couldn't help but respond with fervor. His hands running up and down my body squeezing my thighs crushing my body against his, I couldn't think straight, I just knew I couldn't get enough of him, of this moment. Our tongues moving as if this was the most natural thing ever, this was what I had always wanted. I let my hands run slowly down to the beginning of his sweats, nervous about what might come next as I wasn't naïve enough to not know what was pressing against my stomach.

"Rachel-", I kept kissing him leaving him no time to talk between hot, deep kisses. He grabbed me and flipped me under him. He pushed himself up grinning "Rachel wait, we need to stop ok please, if we go any farther I won't be able to resist any longer." He kissed the top of my head where my gem was. "We have all the time in the world, let's take our time?"

I couldn't help but frown slightly disappointed, however his words meant everything to me. "Promise…?" I asked apprehensive of the answer, what If he didn't find me as attractive as Starfire…

"Trust me, Rachel, I want you more than anything right now, but there isn't any need to rush. I promise I will be here for you forever ok?" His words came fluidly almost as if he could read my mind. "I love you" I whispered believing in all his words hoping I wasn't dreaming and all this was real. "I love you as well my dark angel" his words sent shivers through me; giving me one last slow kiss he moved off to the side and wrapped his arms around me. I drew the covers around us. "This is real right?" I mumbled feeling the day catch up with me, sleep threatening to take hold of me. "As real as it gets. Sleep my dear. Tomorrow we'll be going on a date. ", His lips pressed against my neck, his words making the blood rush to my head.

This surely had to be heaven all that I wanted happened in what felt like seconds. Sleep came without much trouble with his steady breathes acting as my personal lullaby and his warm body pressed tight against mine.

Soft lips pressed against mine, my eyes opening to see Richard lying next to me smiling sleepily.

**Well that was chapter 7 please let me know your thoughts and feelings on it. I have a basic idea as to the general direction in which I am wanting to take this story. All of your input on this story is very important to me still and is much appreciated. I also would like to thank krostovikraven1 for reviewing so often, I find myself looking forward to them after i post a chapter, so thank you.**

**Well I will be looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.**

** till then**

**Yours Truly BroodingSkies**


End file.
